


Energon Goodies

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [107]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sideswipe is curious about what Cosmos is doing in the Autobot's new kitchen.
Relationships: Cosmos/Sideswipe (Transformers)
Series: Avalon [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/68935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Energon Goodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



“What… What is that?” Sideswipe peered over Cosmos’ shoulder as the minibot used a spatula to lift some kind of solidified _something_ from the metal sheet in his hand. It smelled vaguely like energon, and something else he couldn’t quite place, but he had no idea what he was looking at.

“It’s a specialty energon goodie. I based it on the cookies the humans make.” Cosmos set the goodie onto a silicone sheet and lifted another off the metal sheet. “Would you like to taste one? Swoop says they’re very good.”

“Uh, maybe? What’s in them?”

“Oh, not much. Energon, copper, cobalt. They’re really very basic as far as goodies go, but I didn’t have a lot to work with when I started.” Cosmos extended the spatula holding the gooodie. “Go ahead, Sides.”

“Okay.” Sideswipe reached out and lifted the treat from the spatula. It was much firmer than he had expected, even more solid than the compressed treats he rememberd from before the war. Cautiously, he bit into it. He closed his optics as the flavors hit his his taste receptors, the sweetness of the copper evened out by the slight bitterness of the cobalt and mingling with the energon in a way that reminded him of some of the fancy drinks they used to get at Maccadam’s vorns ago. He savored it for several seconds before chewing and swallowing. The he looked back at Cosmos with a smile. “Swoop’s right. These _are_ good. How’d you make them?”

“Oh! Well, I experimented with an old recipe I had saved from when I was young.” Cosmos turned and pointed at a data pad with the spatula. “We used to make all kinds of specialty goodies in my hometown.”

“Will you teach me?”

Cosmos’ optics went wide for a moment, then crinkled at the corners like he was smiling brightly. “I would love to teach you.”


End file.
